The Lifestream
by meiv
Summary: the lifestream gives life and takes it away. Ami is called to Midgar for and emercency, and bumps into a SOLDIER 1st class. paring is Zack Fair and an OC. Rated M for volience


Name: Ami

Age: 17 (Crisis core, until Zack dies) 23 (Advent Children, after Zack's death)

Crush/Love: Zack Fair

It was a normal rainy day; you could feel the icy cold droplets pelt your face as you rode onwards. Nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop you. You knew they were in trouble, you knew you could help; you just needed to get there on time.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ami, will you be there for me when I need it?" Tifa your very befriend questioned again for the hundredth time today, you rolled your eyes and scoffed "of course! How many times do I have to say it? Tifa when ever you need me I will help you!" Tifa smiles, you return her smile. _

_End flashback_

'Tifa don't let go, not yet at least.' is all you're able to think. You pick up speed as you reach the outskirts of Midgar, each second you're getting closer. Then BOOM you are sent flying off your motorcycle and into a building. You open your eyes and see Bahamut SIN you mouth drops open "Oh shit" is all you can say as you grab your sword and jump towards the beast, you successfully slash at its head when you hear your name "Ami, watch out!" you quickly look around as one of its wings collides with your body you cough up a little blood as your sent hurtling towards a huge building only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. You look at him when he sets you down, he seems very interesting to say the least, he's toned, and he seems to have the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen. "My name is Zack Fair." He states breaking your train of thought and realizing you were staring at him a blush creeps on to your features "My name is Ami, but it doesn't look like we have time for introductions" as you turn back to SIN and smirk. You can feel his eyes on you as you run towards SIN, impaling your sword into its head. As the beast screams you cover your ears "Damn this thing has one hell of a voice" you say as you watch Zack finish of SIN. He then lands next to you, you glance over to your bike better yet you former bike. You rub the back of your head as turn to Zack, just now realizing how tall you are to hi height. "Um I know we just met but my bike." you motion to your former bike "is beyond repair and I need a ride." Zack smirks "Well today's your lucky day because there just so happens to be room on my bike for you, where do you need a lift to?" a smirk slides across your face as well 'he's smooth' you think "Well there is this bar called sev-" you were interrupted by him "Seventh heaven, that's where I'm heading too." your smirk grows, as he mounts his bike you slide on the back "Okay Mr. Smooth lead the way." you say. As you wrap your arms around his midsection and leaning your head on his back inhaling his scent 'he smells delicious' You reach Seventh Heaven. "Looks like we're here." he says, you unwrap your arms "Awe I never said I wanted you to stop holding me" He says with a smug look on his face. "Well there will be more later tonight, if your up to it." you say smirking. "Damn your good." He says smirking to you. You feel his eyes on you as you walk into the bar. Only to be greeted by a bone crushing hug. "AAAMMMII!!!!" Tifa shouts 'thank god the bar isn't open right now' you thinks "Tifa I can't breath." you say, then she releases you from your hug "Tifa what is the emergency?" you question. She instantly breaks eye contact. "Well you see…um" You place your hands on your hips, and cock your hips to the side. She then looks up too you. When you feel something collide with your ass, your smirks returns in no time and you look to your side "Watch your self tiger, your playing with fire." You say to Zack who is now sitting on a bar stool. "I can handle fire, but you I'm not sure." He says smugly. You both smirk, as you turn you attention to Tifa, correction where Tifa was standing. "Tifa! Where the hell did ya go!!!" you yell "Our conversation isn't over!" you say. Hopping onto the bar stool next to Mr. Smooth. You being a conversation with him. "So your from Gongaga, and you're a SOLIDER first class." you repeat what Zack had just told you, he nods his head, "Well since you already know my name no need to tell you it. I'm from Nibelheim, and I travel around the world fighting." You say "So you know Cloud?" Zack questions, you laugh "Yes I know him, him Tifa and myself were childhood friends." You say with a slight smile. "Let me tell you a little secret." you say leaning in, he closes the space tilting his head. You cup your hands over his ear and you let your hot breath careless his neck, then you lean in putting your mouth to his ear "Cloud is madly in love with Tifa, and Tifa is madly in love with Cloud. They've always been for as long as I can remember." You whisper and pull away dropping your hands to your lap. A smug look plastered to your face as well as his. You place your finger to his lips and say "You didn't hear it from me." and wink. When he closes his mouth around your finger, both your smirks grow as you pull your finger out of his mouth ,it's now covered with saliva and you stick it into your mouth. "Careful where you stick those fingers, you might not like where they end up." Mr. Smooth says "Try me." you respond licking your lips. "Whoa keep those hormones down you two, people will be coming in any time soon." Tifa states her hands on her hips looking at the both of you. You stand up and smirk at her "At least I can show my affection to another who returns it, yo Tifa you must live under a rock, Cloud must too cause its so obvious to everybody that you guys totally like each other" you say placing your hands on your hips, as you glance from Tifa to Cloud, both of them madly blushing. "Tifa, may I have a room here?" you ask walking up to her smirking. The blush as gone from her face now as she walks behind the bar and grabs a key "Your room number 3" she says and leads the way to your room she unlocks the door and opens it, its basic a bed, night stand, dresser, mirror and another door which you assume leads to a bathroom. "See that door" She points and you nod "That's your shared bathroom with Zack." A smirk appears on your face, Tifa rolls her eyes and scoffs "Ami you haven't changed a bit." she says as she hugs you, more lightly this time. "Tifa you haven't changed a bit either, wait I take that back cause girl you grew some serious boobs." you say smirking. Tifa rolls her eyes "Ami, your one to talk." she says, you both end up laughing.

Fast forward 1 year

Yeah I'm that lazy :P.

You relationship with Zack has grown tremendously, when ever your around him you get this feeling in your heart. You aren't quiet sure what it is, so your going to ask Tifa. As you gracefully walk down the stairs. Awe who am I kidding, As you had just one more step left you tripped on your own feet. Since it was nothing out of the ordinary you were prepared to fall, except someone's nice strong arms caught you. "Ami, isn't this the third time this week I've caught you? Are you falling for me?" Zack said, you rolled your eyes "You wish I was. Mr. Smooth." you replay "Your wish is my command." he says bowing his head. You chuckle and head off to the kitchen to Tifa, "Hey Tifa, can I talk to you for a second." you say, she nods her head and follows you to the corner. "Tifa, I think I'm in love with Zack. Like seriously in love." you say slightly blushing, Tifa smiles "Well you didn't have to tell me that, I can see the way you two look at each other." she says patting you on the back and walking back to do the dishes. You run up to her "Thank you." you say and kiss her on the cheek and walk back to the bar area where Zack is, you plop your self next to Zack (on a bar stool, the same ones you guys always sit on since the first day you met) you put you head in your hands and sigh, you can feel his gaze upon your body. "Ami, what's wrong." ha-ha you knew he would ask that. You turn your head so you are able to see him, you look him straight in the eye and say "Well, there is this guy." You can see him tense up and the word 'guy' "and I really want to go out with him" Zack tenses even more "But I'm not sure if he likes me. I am not sure if I want to ask him out or not." Zack's facial expression for a split second show jealousy, it was there for just a second and you caught it. You smirk, he looks at you confused. "Zack will you go out with me?" You ask blushing the slightest, he smiles a genuine smile, and his eyes light up. As he hugs you. He takes in your scent and breaths out "I was waiting for you to ask." you wrap your arms around him taking in his scent like you've done so many times before. Then CLICK and you become temporarily blind "What the hell?" you and Zack say in union you look up to see "Tifa." she is holding a camera and cloud is standing next to her smirking "Tifa what the hell are you doing?" you ask "Oh nothing, just getting a picture to put in the paper when you two get married." she says, You can feel your face catch fire, as you release Zack and he releases you. You bolt after a retreating Tifa "TIFA WHAT THE HELL!!!!! THAT WAS A PERSONAL MOMENT! AND WHAT THE HELL OUR WEDDING!!!" you yell as you disappear after Tifa. "PAY BACK'S A BITCH" she yells to you. Once you was out of sight Zack got up and tired to get this blush off his face as he walks towards a smirking Cloud, when something collides with his solid body and knocks him off his feet. "Ooof" You say as you collide with a cretin somebody knocking them down as well as your self. You straddle his waist and look into his eyes, lowering your lips closer and closer to his. This would be your guy's first kiss together. Just as your lips brush "Sorry for knocking you over." you say and pull your head up with a smug look on your face, "That was mean." Zack says and he rolls you guys over so now he's on top straddling you. He lowers his lips to yours, only this time he didn't stop like you did. Your lips collided in what seemed to be fireworks, which sent electric shockwaves through your body, both you and Zack moaned. When you guys broke apart for air you received grossed out looks form Cloud and Tifa. You linked your hand with his and walked over to the couch followed by Cloud and Tifa. Zack turned to you "Ami, Tifa. Cloud and my self have a very important mission to complete Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel, you guys are welcomed to join us." Zack finishes off with a smile, you and Tifa exchange glances, "Okay I will go with you guys." you state and smile. "I don't want to go, I have to take care of the bar, sorry guys." Tifa says "Ok cause were leaving tomorrow." Cloud says

Fast Forward three weeks

Yup I am that lazy :P

You were in very back of and old pick up truck, you leaned your head on Zack's chest just as you were about to fall asleep. You were picked up, you opened your eyes and saw a Shinra helicopter. Zack had grabbed you and set you behind a rock. He was crouched down next to you along with Cloud "What the hell are they doing!" You exclaimed. Zack shook his head and peered on the other side of the rock "Shit guys, we have a ton of company." he says with his mouth open. You and Cloud peer over his shoulder "Shit." You say as you grab your sword. "Well let's go get them." Zack says. You smile at him. Only to be stopped. "No way, Ami you're not going. Neither is Cloud or" Zack states, "Why not? I want to help you fight.!" you say slightly mad. When Zack takes your face in his hands "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He says "Well I don't want anything bad to happen to you eith-" only to be cut off my Zack's lips. Its was a long passionate kiss, when you broke apart "Well I guess I'll stay back, but the minuet something happens I'm going out there! You got that!" you say smiling, "Yes ma'ma" Zack says smiling at you. As he run around the giant rock.

Then you heard it, after a couple of minuets of clashing metal, you heard it. To you it was foul play, the Shinra army wasn't playing right. You heard shots, you heard a lot of them too. When you rushed from behind the rock, you say Zack, and thousands of Shinra

Army. Hundreds were dead, yet hundreds lived. When there was no doubt in you're mind you had to do this move, it would drain almost all of your energy and no doubt you would soon pass out. "FIRE TORNADO!" and as you yell a giant fire tornado appears from the sky and kills the rest of the Shinra army. You look to Zack, Cloud is kneeling next to him and Tifa is standing next to Cloud, she is crying. You run next to Zack and get down on you knee's "Zack everything will be alright, I promise." you say tears streaming down your face, as you take his bloodied hand in yours. Zack smiles faintly to you then turns to Cloud. "Continue living. You are proof that I existed. My dreams and pride, I give it all to you." Zack speaks slowly to Cloud. "I am proof that you existed" Cloud repeats as Zack grabs his head and brings it to his chest. Your tears are spilling over your cheeks now uncontrollably. When Zack lets go of Cloud he looks into your eyes and careless you cheek. "Ami, I love you." he says "Zack, I love you too." you say grabbing his hand and kissing it. "Cloud take it." Zack says as he lifts up his sword "You are my living legacy" Zack says with his last breath. You are now sobbing "Zack no, Zack please don't!!! I love you! Stay with me please just stay." You yell into the sky. You and Cloud watch as Zack is absorbed into the Lifestream.

Today is the fifth anniversary of Zack's death, since then you have not loved, not kissed anyone. There are flowers growing where Zack had died. As have done every year, on this date you come here to remember Zack, and you also recite the speech you gave at this funeral " The Lifestream that is what we call the river of life that circles our planet. Giving life to the world and everything in it. The Shinra electric power company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source, because of Shinra's energy we were able to live very comfortable lives, but wasn't that because we were taking away from the planets life? A lot of people thought so, Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER, all of the SOLDIERS had Jenvoa cell's put inside of them. Jenvoa was a calamity that fell from the sky, a long time ago and tired to destroy the planet. Shinra, and the people against them and Sephiroth waged war. There were a lot of battles, and after them there was more sadness. Someone I love went back to the Lifestream too. Zack Fair." By the end you were sobbing and kneeling next to the flowers. The you heard clapping, you snapped your head in the direction and saw three men with silver hair. "That was very beautiful, now tell me where mother is!" the one in the middle ordered, you placed you hand on the hilt of your sword. "How the hell are you and I don't have your mother.!" you screamed anger filling you up. "Where is mother?" He asked once more "I said before I don't have your mother!" you said swinging your sword in his direction. He dodged it, and said "Loz teach her a lesson." The tall muscular man got off his bike and approached you. "Play with me." is what he said. You dropped your sword and put on a pair of fingerless gloves. He scoffed and got into fighting position. You jumped at him punching him in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards into a rock, the same rock Zack had you hide behind before he was killed. A single tear escaped your eye as you remembered, and that was just enough time for his to shock you. You fell onto you knee's quickly got up and round house kicked him back. "Don't start crying Loz" said a thin man with long silver hair. "Shut up" was all that this man Loz said. So you took this oppurtuinity to kick him in the gut and send him flying, you picked up your sword and ran at him "Why do you guys seem so familiar!?" you say yelling and slashing Loz in the arm. "Loz, back off I got her now." the man in the middle said. The man named Loz looked as if he was about to cry and he retreated back to his bike when the man in the middle lunched him self at you. You put your sword up in defense and he pushes you back several feet. You grunted and slashed upwards, barley missing him. "Kadja, I don't think mother is here." Yazoo said. "I know I just want to tell little Ami something." you narrowed your eyes. "How the hell do you know my name!" you questioned "Ha-ha Ami, you are so naïve. Can you not see the resemblance between us and Sephiroth?" Kadja said smirking he slashed his twin Kanata down at you and nicked your arm. "You are the guys responsible for Zack's death! I am going to kill you all!" you exclaim shooting lightning from you sword and into the unsuspecting Loz "Shit" He said then Kadja slammed you into a rock and Loz was instantly by your side and shocked you, your body fell limp to the ground.

You could smell flowers, you were lying in a bed of flowers. Slowly you opened your eyes, you were lying where Zack died, in the bed of flowers. It was raining, you slowly rose to your feet and mounted your bike, which Zack had help you make. You sped off to Midgar. Only to be confronted by a much stronger version of Bahamut SIN. The whole gang was there, except Cloud. From the looks of it they were beating it mercilessly. But it was still strong. You took your sword and jumped at the beast. Slashing and slicing the beast. But it still didn't show any signs of weakening. "God damn it!" Cid yelled as everybody kept impaling Bahamut SIN. The Cloud arrived and he took out the buster sword, and charged at it. Slicing its head. Then it went down. It looked dead. We all ran over to Cloud and begun parsing him and hugging him. When all of a sudden I saw blood. Cloud has horror written all over his face. Now Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa now all had blood spatter on their clothing. Now everybody has blood spatter on their clothes and faces. They were all struck with fear and they were looking at me. 'Is it my blood? No, it couldn't be I didn't feel any pain.' you thought, you turned around and saw Yazoo with his gun pointed at yourself, it was still smoking from the heat. Then he fired two more shots at you. They plunged into your chest. So you started to fall left towards the ground, when Loz came up to you with amazing speed and kicked my body to the right, snap. You heard your own leg break. When you turned to see the gang, they were all paralyzed from Loz's shock. You are now on your hands and knee's on the ground, when all three of them came up to you, it was almost as if this whole scene was in slow motion up to this point, when you realized what had happened you had shock written on your face as Kadja leaned down to you and whispered "You should have died the first time." he said as Loz impaled my body with electricity, you collapsed. You vision began to blur. Then Cloud and the others ran up to your bloodied body. "Ami…" they all said "Cloud, hehe know I know how Zack felt. Cloud thank you for being Zack's living legacy, but now I want to take it with me." You coughed up some blood. "When I go to the Lifestream" everybody was watching you as you touched Cloud's face "I'm kind of glad now, because now I will be able to see Zack everyday." you said. "You will be able to see Zack everyday." Cloud repeated. You nodded "This is what you were waiting for." Cloud said. Everybody was crying and begging you not to leave. When your hand slipped from his face.

"Ami, you can let go now. It is your time now to be with me forever." a very familiar voice said. Everybody was watching you. "It is my time to be with you." you stated and raised your hand to his, welcoming your soul into the Lifestream.

-The end


End file.
